


Лунный кот

by Grey Stingrey (Nashevans)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Grey%20Stingrey
Summary: - Гарри! - сердито сказал Северус, держа Блэка за шкирку на вытянутой руке. - Этот гнус напрудил в мои тапочки и изгрыз корни лунной мяты. Я,конечно, не стану требовать отнести это недоразумение на ту же помойку, откуда его ты подобрал, но его надо кастрировать. Домашним котам это только на пользу.Сириус в ужасе зажмурился и прижал уши. Как он не подумал о таком раскладе? Домашний кот, да. А зная злопамятность Нюнчика, можно было не сомневаться,что он выполнит свою угрозу.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	Лунный кот

Сириус мягко упал на лапы, отряхнулся и побежал. Здесь все быстро перемещались — люди, собаки, кошки, железные машины… Он так юрко лавировал между людьми, что возникло некое несоответствие между его привычным обликом Бродяги и с тем, кем он был сейчас. Он зашипел на бездомного кота, встал в стойку перед собакой на поводке, но цели своей не забывал.  
Кроме того, запахи. Они были немного не такие, как обычно, а приглушённые, зато зрение было преотличное. Сириус даже сел на тротуар. Он не собака?! Кто же он, горгулья его раздери?  
Голуби на Трафальгарской площади поспешно взлетали перед его носом. Хищнические инстинкты требовали выждать и напасть на ленивую птичью особь, так что он не выдержал и бросился на одну из них. С зажатой в зубах птицей он спрятался в подворотню и с наслаждением сожрал глупого орнитоза.  
После обеда ему захотелось вылизать свою шерсть, и до Сириуса дошло — он кот! Облика своего он не видел, но по доступному обозрению, он был черный с белым брюшком и белыми носочками. Сириус расстроился. Он хотел быть полностью черным, дьявольски прекрасным и желательно в пять раз больше! Особенно после того, как стая бездомных собак облаяла его, и ему пришлось влезть на ближайшее дерево. Он с удовольствием подрался бы с собаками, но в кошачьем облике у него не было шансов выжить в потасовке. Пришлось ждать, пока собакам надоест и они убегут искать другую жертву.  
Когда зашло солнце, Сириус понял, что он устал, замёрз и голоден. Он шмыгнул в открытую дверь какого-то помещения, чтобы согреться и чуть не мяукнул от неожиданности — он узнал это место! Он пришёл туда, куда нужно.  
Паб «Дырявый котёл» разносил запахи пива, тушеной картошки и мясной похлёбки. У Сириуса свело желудок от голода. Видимо, это неудобное кошачье существование требует чаще есть. Пришлось терпеть.  
Дождавшись, пока откроется дверь в волшебный квартал, Сириус шмыгнул и заметался в поисках убежища. Тут был большой риск попасть в лапы живодёров, поэтому он устроился спать на помойке чутко шевеля ушами и моргая глазами в случае малейшей опасности.  
— Это кто такой красивый? — внезапно послышался мужской голос. — Потерялся, дружок?  
Сириус хотел завопить от ужаса и недовольства, когда сильная рука схватила его за шкирку, но из пасти вырвалось только жалобное мяуканье. На него уставились зелёные глаза в очках в золотистой оправе, взгляд кота уперся в гладко выбритое лицо, знакомые до ужаса лохмы непослушных волос. Неужели это… Гарри?!  
От счастья он был готов завилять хвостом, но коты так привязанность не выражали, поэтому он замурчал и попытался дотянуться лапами до лица, чтобы удостовериться в существовании живого Гарри.  
Но Гарри не постиг кошачий язык и впихнул кота за пазуху. Сириусу сразу стало тепло. Он уже мечтал, как научит Кричера готовить самый правильный кошачий обед, и уснул счастливым.  
В доме на Гриммо двенадцать было тихо. Сириус слегка побаивался громких звуков, но явно здесь не принято было зачаровывать фейерверки каждый день.  
Гарри вытащил Сириуса из-за пазухи и опустил на пол. Он позвал:  
— Кричер!  
Вмиг появился ненавистный эльф. Кот на него зашипел, но Кричер не отреагировал на его нападки.  
— Кричер, тебе задание: побывать в магазине волшебных животных. Купи лоток, пакет хвойных стружек, кошачий корм и несколько мисок.  
— А вы не желаете достать все эти вещи из подвала, хозяин Гарри? — затараторил старый домовик. — Там есть даже кошачий домик. Когда мастер Орион был маленьким, у него был книззл, и остались и домик, и еда, и кошачьи игрушки.  
— Зачем Блэку старьё? Ты лучше выброси хлам, разве что достань домик, вычисти и поставь на кухне.  
— Блэку? — переспросил Кричер.  
— Так кота я назову. Я пока его искупаю, а то он грязный и вонючий!  
Только не это! Сириусу не понравился процесс мытья, но кто бы его спрашивал. Блэк отчаянно кусался и царапался, и тогда Гарри, рассердившись, обездвижил его и вымыл в огромном тазу. Потом накинул на кота Высушивающие чары, и кот стал напоминать шар на ножках, до того распушилась его шерсть. Затем Гарри снял Обездвиживающие чары и отнес Блэка к большому зеркалу в прихожей. Сириус невольно залюбовался собой. Он идеальный кот! Хотя собакой быть лучше.  
Сириус смело шагнул из прихожей в поисках приключений. Он знал дом лучше Гарри, но ощутить его по-новому, по кошачьи, было намного интереснее.  
И вот тут-то кот пережил культурный шок. Если кухня и имела свой привычный облик, то дом полностью изменился. Гостиные потеряли свою напыщенную серо-зеленую слизеринистость и были погружены в приятные пастельные тона. Мебель была другая, более современная — лёгкая и утонченная. Столовая была в полном порядке, но золотой посуды не наблюдалось, и присутствовал хрусталь дома Поттеров. Сириусу понравилось, бить посуду в его планы не входило, и он тихонько вышел из комнаты. Потом Сириус отправился на кухню и обнаружил кошачий домик, уже очищенный от грязи и пыли. Здесь же стояла чистая вода в миске и немного кошачьей еды. Сириус фыркнул, но решил не перебирать харчами и попробовал корм. Для кота это показалось вкусным, но душа Сириуса жаждала огневиски и чипсов. Эх, сгинула жизнь собачья. Да и человечья тоже.  
Через пару часов явился человек, которого Сириус не переносил с детства. Снейп. Какого Мордреда?! Швырнул мантию на стул, снял ботинки и лёг на диван. Но самое больное и страшное произошло потом. Гарри устроился на полу и стал разминать ступни Нюниуса. Это что за чертовщина? Это какое унижение надо испытать, чтобы целовать пятки врагу.  
Сириус бросился на Снейпа и дёрнул лапой по голой щиколотке. Снейп взвыл, а сам Сириус оказался приподнятым над полом на уровне глаз Гарри. От весьма ощутимой затрещины газетой промеж ушей шерсть встала дыбом.  
— Блэк, не смей вредить Северусу. Он добрый и хороший. Он принёс вкусного мяса. И тебе достанется, если будешь вести себя хорошо. А не то я тебя… Ты понял?  
Блэк не понял, почему надо вести себя хорошо. Наоборот, он будет всячески вредить Снейпу, чтоб прогнать нежелательных гостей. Кто он такой и что здесь делает?  
— Этого кота надо на опыты отправить, — пробурчал Снейп, смазывая царапины настойкой бадьяна. — Или в зоопарк. Воспитание кота на тебе, Гарри. Иначе я за себя не отвечаю! Весь вечер псу под хвост. То есть коту…  
За ужином Снейп был хмурым и с недовольством наблюдал, как Гарри кормил кота самыми лучшими кусочками мяса. К счастью, сырым и без специй. Сириусу показалось мясо самым вкусным, хотя тут все сильнее играла кошачья природа. Потихоньку Сириус превращался в самого настоящего кота, с кошачьими привычками и повадками. Вместо того, чтобы отправиться исследовать дом дальше, Сириус умылся и лёг спать на том же диване, на котором до этого лежал Снейп. Этот диван должен пахнуть кошачьим духом, а не человеком по имени Снейп. И вообще подозрительно, что Гарри назвал Снейпа по имени. Они друзья, что ли? Еще чего не хватало!  
Но следующая ночь оказалась ужасной. В полночь, когда приличные люди спят, а неприличные отправляются в спальню тоже, но по другим причинам, Сириус превратился в человека. Вечером его переместили в кошачий домик, чтобы он не бродил по дому, а после пробуждения домик рухнул под его весом. Сириус ошалело покрутил головой и сел на пол. Ощущения были такие, будто он наелся пыли, и она забила его нос и рот. Даже зрение казалось ужасно нечетким. Прошло не менее получаса, пока Сириус привык к человеческой ипостаси.  
Первым делом он взглянул в окно. Луна была полной и ярко освещала площадь Гриммо.  
— Так и должно быть, — решил Сириус, но почему он так решил, было непонятно ему самому.  
Сириусу стало зябко, и он закутался в мантию, которая принадлежала Гарри. Разжёг камин и свечи. Залез в холодильник, наелся вчерашнего жареного мяса, которое оказалось восхитительным: нежным и с острой ноткой специй, и запил стаканом огневиски, бутылка которого стояла на столе. Возле камина он просидел до утра. Когда послышались шаги, приближающиеся к кухне, Сириус заметался, уничтожая улики. Буквально в последнее мгновение Сириус успел превратиться в кота, и на кухню зашёл Гарри.  
— Привет, Блэк, кушать хочешь? — улыбнулся Гарри.  
Он налил воды и мелко нарезал свежего мяса. Сириусу его есть не хотелось, но для приличия он потыкался носом в миску. Затем решительно встал у холодильника, раскрыл пасть и хотел сказать: «Жареного мяса хочу!», но вырвалось только хриплое мяуканье.  
— Ты заболел, малыш? — забеспокоился Гарри. — Почему ты хрипишь? Холодное очень?  
Но сигналы Блэка он не понимал. В результате Гарри дал ему молоко, предварительно подогрев его. Сириуса молоко примирило с действительностью, и он отправился в спальню Гарри отсыпаться.  
Там почему-то обнаружился Снейп в черном атласном халате. Худые ноги и босые ступни подействовали на кота не хуже красной тряпки на быка, и Сириус мгновенно вцепился во вражескую лодыжку.  
— Проклятье! — рыкнул Снейп, и Сириус полетел через всю комнату на порог. К счастью, приземлился на четыре лапы.  
— Гарри, я твоего кота выброшу! — бушевал Снейп. — Он бешеный!  
— Научишься ходить в тапках, — утешающе ответил Гарри, — и он не бешеный. Просто ещё не понимает, кто в доме хозяин.  
— Это я в доме хозяин! Не Снейп! — заорал Сириус. — Это мой дом! Мой!  
Но результат по-прежнему не радовал. Сириус по-прежнему орал по кошачьи. Вчерашнее превращение наверняка было случайным. В следующий раз он не будет таким глупым, и он покажет этому Нюнчику, кто в доме порядок наводит. Только Блэк! Только кот!  
— Гарри, разогрей вчерашнее мясо! Я с удовольствием позавтракаю! — крикнул Снейп.  
Сириус прижал уши от страха. Сейчас его разоблачат.  
Минута шуршания, и Гарри крикнул:  
— Мяса нет! Я думал, что ты ночью съел.  
— Не выдумывай! Я не ем ночью, — отрезал Снейп.  
— Огневиски кто-то выпил, — послышался голос Нюнчика, который уже спустился на кухню. — Мне прятать от тебя, Гарри?  
— Я не пил, — растерянно ответил тот. — Это что такое творится? Я не пил, ты не ел… Кричер? Да ну, вздор! Но кто?  
На пороге спальни Гарри и Снейп появились одновременно.  
— Гоменум Ревелио! — прозвучали их голоса.  
Заклинание только опалило усы, и Блэк чихнул от дыма. Странно! Значит, обычная магия не действует. Тогда что с ним?  
Затем Гарри и Снейп ушли, а Сириус задремал до вечера. Изредка просыпался и ходил пожрать, больше от скуки, но еда ему то нравилась, то не нравилась. Он по-прежнему хотел чипсы и огневиски. Что с ним не так? Загадки множились одна за другой. Он помнил Арку смерти, завесу… И голоса. Множество голосов. И один высокий и холодный, оглашавший его приговор. Он вспомнил!  
Сириусу захотелось мгновенно с кем-то поделиться своими впечатлениями, но на зов Кричер не являлся. Да и как явится, если Сириус — кот и только мяукает?  
Как только Гарри и Снейп явились домой, Сириус бросился им под ноги.  
— Я всё вспомнил! Спасите меня!  
Но из горла несчастного зверя вырвалось только предательское мяуканье. Гарри взял кота на руки и погладил:  
— Соскучился? Или еда у тебя закончилась? Может, лоток поменять пора? Я думаю, что Кричер с этим должен сам справиться.  
Сириус сразу забыл, о чем он хотел сказать, и возмутился, что это всё слушает Снейп. Он вывернулся из рук Гарри и, задрав хвост трубой, направился на кухню.  
— Хороший котик, сейчас дам сосиску. Хочешь вкусненького?  
Конечно, Сириус был не против вкусненького!  
Но что потом сделал Гарри со Снейпом, его просто подкосило. Сириус только ошалело смотрел на этих двоих. Они поцеловались! Взасос! И отправились в спальню! Сириус был убит. Но решил посмотреть, чтобы Снейп ничего Гарри не повредил, и тихонько проскользнул в спальню. Он, разинув пасть от удивления, следил за процессом, пока Снейп не рявкнул:  
— Гарри, этот блошиный трамвай подслушивает и подглядывает! Он мешает мне делать тебе минет. А ну, убирайся отсюда, свинья мохнатая! Вон, скотина! — и над головой кота просвистел тапок. «Нюниус, падла, попал-таки! — подумал Блэк и уставился на Гарри в надежде на поддержку. Но сегодня был явно не его, не Блэка, день. Гарри принял сторону врага. Ну еще бы! За такой чувственный минет можно утопить всех котов в мире.  
— Блэк, уйди! — сказал Гарри. — Ты мешаешь нам.  
Сириус решительно хотел всё видеть до конца, но кто-то невидимый взял его за шкирку и вышвырнул за порог.  
— Гарри, как ты мог поменять своё счастье на этого носатого урода! Он же бросит тебя! Он гадкий, вонючий и отвратительный! Прошу, пусти меня, я отомщу!  
Вылился этот монолог в жалобный кошачий ор, не прекращавшийся не менее получаса. Сириус скребся и подвывал. Наконец дверь спальни отворилась и появилась лохматая голова Гарри.  
— Всё, Блэк, ты меня достал. Никакой романтики! Всё коту под хвост… Северус прав, Блэк: ты не кот, ты — свинья.  
Гарри и Снейп устроились у камина и пили вино. Идиллия, горгулья Снейпа раздери! Хоть бы оделись, так нет же, так голые и сидели. Сириус внимательно следил за тапком, который был готов свалиться с ноги Нюнчика. Одно неверное движение… хвать!  
— Блэк! — одновременно произнесли эти двуногие людишки без стыда и совести, разрывая глубокий поцелуй. Порядочному коту и смотреть-то на это противно.  
Можно подумать, что Сириус виноват! Это всё кошачья природа за себя говорит.  
Блэк был наказан. Как наказан? Сидел в уголке и смотрел, как эти двое… да вслух мяукнуть стыдно, что они проделывали друг с другом на диване руками, губами и языком! Ну, Нюниус, ну развратник! Гарри срочно надо избавить от тлетворного влияния Снейпа! И спустя пару дней Сириус придумал как.  
В Блэк-хаусе была лаборатория зельевара. И наверняка Снейп проводит там свои мерзкие опыты. Сириус содрогался от мысли, что Нюнчик отравил его крестника и заставил жить с ним. Нужно испортить все подозрительные ингредиенты, которые применяются для приворотного, веритасерума и костероста. Они весьма опасны! И в ту же ночь отправился мародерствоать.  
На утро лаборатория превратилась в хлам. Сириус щедро оставил вариться Антиликантропному зелью: это для Ремуса, святое дело. Остальное было перевёрнуто и изгажено. Ингредиенты испорчены. Ко всему прочему, Сириус нашёл лунную мяту, тихонько росшую среди множества горшочков других растений, и ему очень понравилась эта трава. Кроме того, Сириус нашёл Снейповы тапочки и с триумфом завершил свою месть.  
Расправа утром была беспощадной и свирепой.  
— Гарри! — сердито говорил Северус, держа Блэка за шкирку на вытянутой руке. — Этот гнус испортил десяток уже почти готовых зелий, напрудил в мои тапочки и изгрыз корни лунной мяты. Я, конечно, не стану требовать отнести это недоразумение обратно на помойку, откуда его ты подобрал, но его надо кастрировать. Домашним котам это только на пользу.  
Сириус в ужасе зажмурился и прижал уши. Как он не подумал о таком раскладе? Домашний кот, да. А зная злопамятность Нюниуса, можно было не сомневаться, что он выполнит свою угрозу. Да еще сам и проведет операцию. Маникюрными щипчиками!  
Сириус затих на какое-то время. Он испугался за свои яйца и мгновенно перестал пакостить. Разве что немножко, так, по мелочи. То из бокала Северуса выхлебает огневиски, то стащит кусочек колбаски, то сгрызет Гаррины наушники от плеера.  
Но счастье не могло длиться вечно. В один из вечеров, когда светила яркая луна, Северус приготовился к операции, то есть кастрации.  
— Ну что, котик? — улыбнулся Снейп. — Начнём?  
Он приподнял кота над полом, лунный свет посеребрил чёрную шерсть кота. И вдруг кот стал увеличиваться в размерах.  
— Блэк? — ошеломленно спросил Снейп, не веря своим глазам. — Бродяга? Гарри! Гарри, чёртов олень, иди сюда! Посмотри на этого во всех смыслах сукиного кота!  
Гарри не хотел смотреть, как лишают котика самого ценного, и спрятался в библиотеке. Крик Северуса застал его врасплох, и он стремглав бросился на зов.  
— Что стряслось, Сев? — и замер, разинув рот.  
— У меня явно глюк, — пробормотал Гарри, сумев кое-как справиться с собою.  
Но глюк не исчез, потому что Северус дал Сириусу свою мантию и дал глотнуть из бокала огневиски.  
— Сириус? Как ты здесь оказался?  
— Ты меня принёс, — криво улыбнулся Сириус.  
— Но почему ты кот? Что случилось? — спросил Гарри. Он не верил своему счастью. Его крестный жив!  
Этот вопрос был весьма простым, но занял не менее часа на ответ.  
— Я помню Арку смерти, голоса судей, адвокатов и шёпот обвиняемых. Меня судила сама Смерть, — Сириуса передёрнуло. — Она говорила о непоправимых ошибках, что так не должно быть. Что я должен быть Хранителем Фиделиуса, быть тебе товарищем по играм, и никогда, слышишь! — никогда не обижать тебя, Ню… Северус… Я очень хотел быть рядом с тобой, Гарри, и меня бы устроил любой приговор, лишь бы не уходить за грань. Меня осудили на семь десятков лет существовать в обличье кота, потому что собакой мне уже никогда не быть.  
— Семь десятков, — прошептал Гарри, в его глазах стояли слёзы. — А потом? Что потом?  
— Потом меня обещали превратить обратно в человека, — честно и открыто глядя в глаза Снейпу, проговорил Сириус.  
— И в чём подвох? — подозрительно спросил Снейп.  
— Я могу забыть самого себя и просто сгинуть, — ответил Сириус. — Именно поэтому мне дано полнолуние, чтобы я мог сохранить разум и повадки человека. Ну что, примете меня? — усмехнулся он.  
— При одном условии, — ответил Снейп. — Оставь в покое мои пятки, ты, озабоченный гриффиндурок… И не смей подглядывать за нами в спальне.  
— Я очень постараюсь, — улыбнулся Сириус.  
* * *  
Эту пару мужчин можно часто увидеть в ближайшем парке. Рядом с ними часто толкается ребятня. Они с восторгом наблюдают за высоким носатым дядькой, молодым парнем с яркими зелёными глазами и их дрессированным котом, который ловко выделывает всякие трюки. Кот — любимец публики. Он обожает фотографироваться, и, возможно, вы тоже видели его фотографии. Фотографии самого умного и самого красивого кота в мире. Блэки умеют держать свое слово.


End file.
